Knight in Tarnished Armor
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: Youji's PoV : Crawford walks in a mission where Aya's posing as a strip teaser and he is definitely displeased...Sequel to [Close Encounters of the Hentai Kind] *shounen ai & implied yaoi(?)*


  
  


**Knight in Tarnished Armor**   
A WEIB KREUZ FANFIC

  


"Hello, sweetie, missed me?" The girl named Chiaki asked as she draped herself all over me. I met her that night with the conversation with Schuldig and had been regular dates ever since. A disadvantage to not screwing like bunnies on the first date was that the relationships made tend to last longer than the average fling. She wasn't exactly my idea of wife material though... 

Maybe it's time to move on. Can't let her get too fond of me that will make for complications later…and if nothing, the great Youji Kudou knew how to keep out of such things… 

I knew my thoughts had the flavor of a cornered rat or a rabid bachelor. 

Not that there was a freakin' difference. It amounts to the same thing. 

I looked around the bar with interest looking around for something to take away from my present company.

: Shall I rescue you from her? Though I warn you it's not going to come cheap, Kudou. I'm not a knight in shining armor, you know. : Schuldig asked. I was so distracted that I didn't notice that my "old friend" was dancing across the floor from me, smirking all the while, possibly about my predicament.

Like Crawford rescued Aya, no way… If that was the brand of rescue Schwartz thought would get away from someone's unwanted attention I'd rather be married, thank you…

That particular peccadillo had happened in another one of those memorable missions…

I must be getting nostalgic in my old age…not that 25 is that old…

***

I was trying to put my arm around Manx when I heard this horrendous blast of a voice…

"WHAT!" Aya yelled.

That's louder than his reaction about the Endoso mission… But then this one's worse than other…

I swear that Manx gave out these things to Aya on purpose, just to see him bellow, glare and pout then go on to do whatever she wanted done. 

Power hungry minx that she is… 

The main target, Furusawa, had excellent security most of the time and can't be reached by the usual means so Kritiker found another way so this mission demanded that we all go undercover as a couple of male strippers and a pimp. We were supposed to infiltrate his mansion and find the incriminating evidence linking him to several drug lords. Then we were to kill him and his inner circle. Since he was going to have several rather disreputable parties for some of his colleagues where strippers, male and female, were going to be hired, it was only logical for us to do so. 

Logical, hah! I bet Manx enjoys having Aya by the balls and finds these crazy missions out of the woodwork just for us…

"Why can't I be the pimp?" Aya asked. 

"Because you're not worldly enough to do it. You'll end up giving the whole game away and so will Ken. We've wanted to catch Furusawa for the longest of time. We can't have him put on guard now, don't we?"

"Hn." It had a resigned air to it.

Oooh, she really does have it in for Aya…

"No other objections? Good. So I have taken the liberty of ordering some outfits for you. I hope they fit you." Manx said, pulling out some boxes. 

"Whatever the lovely lady wants." I replied, seeing as Kenken seemed to be struck speechless either by the vision of Aya's strip teasing or by the idea of having to do it, I don't know. 

Heck, I am not a telepath to say for certain--but I think it's the former, knowing how big a hentai he is…besides he's gone all vacant eyes and…is that his tongue sticking out of his lips?

I thought amusedly, wondering if he even gotten the point that he had to do the same.

I'd like to see the look on his face when it sinks in…

"Do you need some coaching? I can have Akechi-san come here to give you pointers. Her mother used to work in the cabaret in the bad part of town." Manx looked like a cat with a cream mustache and a canary feather at the edge of her lips.

I remember fully well Akechi Charina and all her stunning glory, short bob of black hair and expressive brown eyes and not to mention her wonderful cleavage…

"Sure, I certainly wouldn't mind." I drawled. A slow smile spread over my face.

"I'll call her. She'll be in charge of this until it's over."

Then I remembered one more thing about Akechi-san that made me choke down a chuckle. 

Akechi-san's as big a hentai as Ken. She just hides it well. Manx is so evil… They both are…

***

: Kenken was thinking of Fujimiya stripping. :

: Huh? :

: You were wondering about Hidaka. So Akechi and Manx have a thing about Fujimiya? Not good, Crawford's going to regret not shooting the little bitches or the little kitten for the matter. :

: Crawford's a jealous bastard. I take it. : It always amused me that Crawford took out his frustrations of courtship on the next available target. 

At least it did when I wasn't the target…

: Hey, if you recall the rest of the mission, you already know the answer. :

: Aa. : That mission was really an eye opener for everyone else in Weiss…

***

"Are you sure you're all right, Aya-kun?" Omi asked. I couldn't blame him for asking Aya that since the redhead was paler than usual. I could see that Fearless Leader was phasing out into all the shades of red.

He must be making himself sick with the embarrassed anxiety… I can't imagine why--I mean, when you got it, flaunt it… 

The redhead was wearing loose black pants, his shirt was slick Spandex white and his coat matched his pants though it was made of beat up leather. It was admittedly better than what Ken wore. Manx had gotten Ken a cream cowboy outfit with a sheer-mesh shirt and stiletto boots.

I certainly wasn't embarrassed to be wearing my current outfit, though I certainly had to be dressed on the conservative side. After all, I was the "businessman" not the merchandise. The loose dress pants and cheap silk shirt hung on me just right to emphasize just the right places. 

It should impress Akechi-san…

"So, we're here again." Akechi-san chirped, as she came into the briefing room carrying a small cassette player. She was wearing a three-piece suit with a very low bodice, a bodice that just begged for appreciation.

"What's that thing for?" I asked, lazily taking in her rather outrageous outfit.

Does Kritiker use female agents as Mata Haris or something? She could certainly give most models competition in the bod department… She's better built than Manx-san…

"We seem to be bumping into each other lately, it must be fate. How about if we try to get to know each other after this mission?" I was rather proud of the pick-up line. I also decided to give Akechi-san a warm welcome by putting my arm around her shoulders.

And maybe in the kick department, as well…

I sat back down on the couch, rubbing my shins. 

She kicks like a horse… 

"I was just trying to be friendly, Akechi-chan."

Aw, some girls just don't know how to have fun…

"Try being friendly with somebody else." Akechi retorted as she smiled and set up the cassette recorder on the table.

"What is that for, Akechi-san?" Omi asked innocently.

"Music, it's easier to get the rhythm with some songs to strip to. Do you have to be present, Tsukyono-kun? I'd rather if you weren't." Akechi replied. Omi took the hint and left us alone with the pretty Akechi-san.

Aya turned redder, if that was possible, Ken was drooling more, and I thought that was clearly impossible without having an epileptic seizure. I chuckled and whapped Ken on the head.

"Youjiiiiii!"

"I thought you were having a fit." I replied, smiling at him beatifically. 

Ken's eyes just narrowed. He couldn't tell the truth so he just shut up nor could he risk having me blow the whistle on him. He was as much in awe of Aya's temper as most people were.

"So let's get started shall we? Hidaka-san will start since he's not embarrassed as Fujimiya-san."

"I--I--" Ken turned tomato-red to match Aya's hair.

Finally…and about time too…

"Why? I never thought you were this shy…" I chortled, raised my eyes to meet Akechi-san's eyes over the couch. They were dancing with mischief.

"Akechi-san, I do believe you are a closet hentai at heart…"

"No more than you, Kudoh-san. No more than you." She was really smiling now. Dimples showed on the corners of her mouth and she looked so adorable right there that I tried to put my arms around her.

Whack!

"You didn't have to hit me. That was mean." I said, widening my eyes and willing tears into them.

"That won't work on me. I know you better." 

"But a man could try, couldn't he?" I asked, disappointed that she didn't fall for the sympathy-ploy.

"He could try but it doesn't mean that he won't get hurt for trying." Akechi-san replied without missing a beat as she fiddled with a cassette tape case. 

Where did she pop that out of…thin air?

"I had it with me the whole time, you were just too busy staring at the front of my dress to notice. Will you pay attention! How can does Manx expect you to do your job at a strip-tease party is beyond me."

"With my eyes closed? C'mon I've got more control than that." I replied, staring at her bodice one more time.

Whack! 

I fell face first into her bodice with a gasp of surprise. I managed to stop myself an inch or so before connecting. It wouldn't have been good or respectful. 

This is taking it a bit too far… Though she does have well shaped breasts…and she smells nice…what perfume does she use?

Thwack! 

I felt a strong rough push on my chest and fell into the table.

"Kudoh no hentai!" She screeched. 

"Ken!" There was significantly less vitriol in my voice since he did give me a chance to get close to Akechi-san.

"Just returning the favor, you looked like you needed it." Ken said as innocently as he could, considering he had gone back to ogling Aya.

"Hypocrite." 

"Look who's talking!"

"Boys, boys! We'll never get anything done if you keep bickering…"

We both shut up. 

"Good." Akechi-san said, standing up walk to where the TV was. 

"Now, you start by taking off your jacket like this." She took both sides of her jacket, lifted them up slowly, and shrugged one shoulder then another. She did it with such panache and sensuality that I gaped.

"Wiggle your butt a bit too while you're doing it and strut a bit as you move. Walk a bit then on to the next bit of clothing, the shirt. Then you go to the pants. We'll practice it as we go."

Ngyawwrrr…what a show!

"It heats the blood, it does. Don't you think someone who's seen it merits a date at least?" I tried to lean on Akechi-san.

Thwack! 

"Akechi-san, you're such a tease, you know?" I rubbed my fingers together. 

"I know. Any other questions…?" She retorted, smiling evilly.

"How do we know how fast we're supposed to strip?" Aya choked out.

Ah, he finally found his voice… There's some hope in him after all. I had thought his embarrassment had permanently muted him…

"Depends on the tempo of the music. That's why we have this--" Akechi-san said, pushing the play button. The music was medium-paced; a mix of guitars, drums and somewhere was elusive tambourine. Then she closed the player again.

"Hear that? That's what we're going to start with." Both Aya and Ken managed a nod.

"The basic beat is always tha-da-dum-tha-da-dum." She swayed to the beat as she said it.

"Aw, are you really sure that you don't want to date me? We could have fun together…" I just couldn't cut it out.

What a woman! I wonder what'll it take to get her on a date…a million dollars?

"Can it, Kudoh! Oh, why do I put up with you!" She snapped.

"My boundless charm?" I retorted, running out of the room chuckling as she hurled a tape at me. 

She knows how to dish it but she doesn't know how to take it… Not that I'm missing anything… Really… I certainly have no desire to see Aya or Ken strip… Eeeeuuuwwww!

***

Mission Night 1

The party was in full swing when I ducked my head into the gap between the curtains of the makeshift stage. There were several portly businessmen in suits with varying dressed bodyguards with visible guns. They were drinking out of little wineglasses and picking tiny canapés out of silver plates being carried around by waiters. It didn't look like a party where the main attractions would be the kind of company we represented. But heck, appearances can be deceiving. Most people would think all of the people in the room were perfectly respectable but we knew they were not.

I hope Aya could do his part without freezing in place of embarrassment… 

It took only one look at my teammates for us to get hired on the spot by the party planner. Fearless Leader had been assigned the first spot in the festivities. The redhead was still rather shaky about his role. However, when Aya walked out, hips swaying, I wondered what was he nervous about. He walked languorously on the catwalk that tapered off into a cordoned aisle dividing the audience. He took off his jacket with slow sensuality, lifting first one side shrugging it off then another. He walked a bit more. Then he did his shirt with slowness letting the white Spandex caress skin. Objectively, I could see about a third of the crowd were looking at Abyssinian with glazed eyes…

How depraved can you get? I mean, I can understand if you want to see a woman or a man strip before you have sex with them but in public? And with an audience, too? How twisted can you get? Though he is rather stimulating, I suppose, if you go for that sort of thing…

Then my eyes skimmed over a familiar smirking visage. 

Schuldig…

Then there was a white blur and I saw someone grab Aya and wrapped him in a white sheet. I caught a glimpse of the man's face and almost did a double take. _Crawford?_

I suppose he didn't want Aya stripping in front of a whole crowd of slavering strangers either…but where on Earth is he taking him…

I rounded out back where I saw them disappeared and nearly banged up against a startled Kenken. 

"Did you just saw Crawford pass by here with a bundle of swearing Aya?" I asked, taking a stab at what Aya was doing. 

He certainly was struggling with all his might against the sheet…

"Aa. So that's who was in there. We've got to get him away from that hentai." Ken replied.

"Aa. You go and see about Abyssinian. I have to be my indignant best to keep our cover. After all, they paid us for a floorshow--not for a little more extra…" I said when I finally got control of my voice and was reasonably sure that there weren't any observers. We split up.

***

"Hanabusa-san, what was that all about? You paid only for the public show, I do recall." I put on the oiliest voice I could manage without flinching. I really hated talking to the major domo of this mansion. He was a skeletal man with the cruelest eyes I've ever seen and believe me I've seen a lot of lowlifes in my career as a detective and as Weiß. 

"Haiichi-san, I assure you that wasn't planned but since it's happened…how much do you want me to pay you extra."

"I want double the promised payment."

"Double! Haiichi-san…"

We haggled for at least fifteen minutes before I was satisfied that I had done enough to allay suspicion.

Then it hit me.

I sent Kenken off to find Aya. I sent the resident hentai to after Aya and Crawford… I'd be lucky if he doesn't try to join in the fun… Aya's going to kill me…

I took off in a dead run.

I hope I'm not too late…

***

: That's when I came in. Honestly, you Weiss are so single-minded. Can't you keep track of the details? 'Sides being complete chowderheads with directions? Ken took too damned long to find his way to Aya as I recall. :

: Well, I was preoccupied with the mission… :

: Hn. : Schuldig teased. He achieved something similar to Aya's grunt.

I was!

***

I ran out of there into a mess of corridors not knowing where to turn…

: Oh, Balinese... You might want to search the west wing. :

: Huh? :

: Crawford took Abyssinian to the west wing, up a few stairs, where Hidaka finally caught up with him. : I started to run after Ken. 

No telling what could happen if Ken got Crawford annoyed…I'd wonder if Aya's even conscious by now…

: Why are you-- : I asked, astonished that he would help me more than anything. This was work after all.

: --Trying to help? Because I don't think getting Hidaka killed would be all that entertaining. Especially since Crawford said that we need all four of you to survive in the near future. :

: And why will Kenken get killed? : 

: Crawford will kill him that's why. :

: Even if he's sort of necessary…? : This conversation was starting to be as fascinating as the one we had the other time…but better keep it short. We were both working. He might try something. Talking in a bar is one thing, in a mission was another…

: I'm hurt, Youji-kun. : 

: Hah! I can't hurt you if I smashed several chairs and a piano over you. :

A snort came over the link before Schuldig broke it off. 

I finally got to an upstairs corridor.

Hmmm…where to now…

: Sheesh, do I have to do everything for you? The first door to the right… : 

: Arigatou. : I replied, irony in my voice.

Schuldig just rolled his eyes.

I opened the door to find Aya's wrists both handcuffed to the bed's head rail. Crawford was nowhere in sight but Ken was fumbling with a bunch of keys right on top of Aya 'trying' to get the cuffs open and failing quite happily. Ken knelt with the struggling redhead below him. The ex-soccer player's hands kept falling and touching Aya in different places while his admittedly still clothed chest was rubbing against all sorts of other places as was other parts of his--ahem--torso. He _had_ taken off his jacket so maybe clothed shouldn't describe him. Sheer-mesh shirts are almost as good as naked skin and more erotic. Aya looked unimpressed. No, more like oblivious. 

Whoa! Kenken, you little devil! I never thought you had it in you… What have you been doing in your spare time? 

I was torn. 

If I don't help, Aya'll probably have a coronary or end up killing Kenken…

I wanted to help but I have to keep watch for the rest of Schwartz. I readied my watch-wire. And stood in ready stance looking at the door. 

It would be unlikely that Crawford would just leave Aya here after all the fuss he did to get him up here… 

"Gaijin no hentai…cuffing me here… I'm going to kill him when I get my katana back…" 

Tough order, considering that Ken himself didn't want to get them off quicker considering he was enjoying the current situation…

: Exactly, that's why you have to get him away. Crawford's getting real pissed off. Don't worry about him showing up, do something about Hidaka. : A bubbly, amused feeling came with the thought.

I stifled a chuckle, myself. My teammates must be providing the telepath a lot of amusement with their antics and I for one think that it was justified.

"Siberian no baka, can't you get these off any faster…"

Geez Aya! Siberian no baka? He's cleverer and worldlier than you would give him credit for! Sometimes I wonder how you could be so dense…do you like Kenken, I wonder…

: He hasn't got a clue or else Crawford would have killed Hidaka a month ago. :

He's that dense?

Maniacal thought-laughter greeted that.

"Ken, let me. It looks like he's going to explode." I said for the sake of domestic tranquility. Ken got off Aya with a disappointed pout that only I could see. I sat on the space beside Aya's head and got the cuffs open in mere seconds. It was all I can do to not give the whole game away by laughing my ass off.

"Did you get the data?" Aya asked as soon as he was freed.

"No, I was too busy keeping our cover."

"Hn." It was accompanied by a death glare directed at everything and everyone.

Heh! He certainly hates his life right now. 

Ken tried to look contrite but failed miserably. I knew I wasn't making a good job of hiding my amusement. 

We make such a team…

After all that fuss, we didn't manage to make the excuse to go to the office where the data was kept. We had to have a go at it tomorrow night.

With luck, they won't have Schwartz around to bodyguard whoever…

: Don't bet on it, Lover Boy. : A sarcastic voice in my head added. 

I huffed in reply.

Why does Schwartz have to complicate our missions always? 

: Because we wuv you! Besides, always? That's an exaggeration. I at least have more to do with my time than bother you. : The innuendo in the last statement killed my laughter. 

: Yeah, I know of your so active social life so quit it already. :

: Irritable bastard, aren't you? :

I snorted. 

Damned idiot just laughed at me...

***

Mission Night 2

The party was in full swing as it was the other night. I was relieved to see that I didn't spot any orange haired gaijin in the crowd. Nor did I spot a certain four-eyed gaijin.

Good, maybe we can get to finish this mission and fast…

I shouldn't have spoken too soon. Just as soon as Aya started to swagger to the middle of the stage, the sprinklers went on, drenching anything and everything within the room. In the crowd, I finally saw a slight figure with brown hair. The boy's blue eyes were gazing into space. _Naoe Nagi of Schwartz! _

We didn't get the data that night either since the party got cancelled. 

Argh! Are they protecting that Furusawa bastard? Or is it just that Aya has to strip that's got Crawford all bothered--I mean look at what he did to Ken before when he heard of the glomping incident… Maybe we'd have better luck pretending he was sick or something…

***

Mission Night 3

We, "entertainers", were led out through the staff quarters while several grumbling guests stayed in the party area. We got out of darkened mansion, the _only_ dark mansion within the block, in a very foul mood.

The windows of the other mansions on the block twinkled annoyingly. They seemed to mock me with their constancy. We weren't faring any better in getting the data to accomplish our mission. I didn't see anyone from Schwartz but that they had to be behind it. 

They had to be…

It happened even before Aya could step outside the curtains. The lights had gone out then and stubbornly stayed out for no reason that anybody could discern. 

Maybe it's time to test my theory… 

***

"Aya, I think you might have to sit this one out. Just participate in the mission later." I suggested as I tended the azaleas in the shop. 

Aya was behind the register counting the change. 

"Why would I do that, Kudoh?" Mr. Mission-is-Everything has struck again.

Heck, if it were me, I'd be overjoyed that I could be excused out of the mission. He doesn't really want to strip either. Why does he have to be such a stiff-necked idiot! 

"Because you're causing more havoc by being there?" I said lazily. I knew that his temper was flaring because of our failed attempts but I couldn't help it.

He's the cause of this, I know he is… Why does he have to be stubborn? He could sit this one out instead… 

"Hn? I cause havoc? Who didn't take advantage of the distraction Crawford made so that he could search the office?" He banged the change back into the register.

"Thank you for showing your appreciation. I was helping to get you away from a certain gaijin no hentai remember?" I snapped, nearly pulling out the plant I was examining for rot. 

I can't imagine how can he be such an asshole…

"You could've left that to Ken. I was perfectly fine, thank you." 

"Hah!" _As if..._

"Hn."

Great the all purpose answer… He knows Crawford's got a thing for him. Why doesn't he think it extended to preventing him from stripping in public? Not that I blame the guy for it, I wouldn't want my girlfriend to do the same thing either…mission or no mission… I just wish his boyfriend felt the same… Where did that come from? 

***

Mission Night 4

I spotted Crawford in the crowd almost immediately. He was wearing another impeccable white suit, not a hair out of place and glasses flashing in the light. He carried himself like he owned the world or at least the room. 

Who does he think he is…?

***

: He thinks he's a debonair gentleman. :

: G-Gentleman? Schuldig! : If I had said it verbally, it would have choked me. As it was, I sputtered on my drink making Chiaki wonder what was happening to me. I thought of our fights where Crawford would take any opportunity to fondle Aya. 

"Gentleman", indeed…he's all hands…

: Yes, gentleman. Hey, it's Crawford, not me! : Schuldig replied innocently. 

: Maybe he forgot to specify what species. Gentleman octopus, maybe. :

: Aa. :

Anyway, back to the mission night and it _was_ the final mission night, Crawford made damned sure of that…

***

It was way before show time when I heard voices drift from the corridor beside the waiting room.

"…sure Crawford-san?"

"…"

"…anything for…Takatori's man…"

Wait isn't that Hanabusa's voice? 

I twiddled at the couch cushion.

Something tells me I don't like what I'm going to hear next…

"Haiichi-san, I need to speak to you." Hanabusa said, beckoning me out of the crowd. I ignored Aya's glare and followed.

Crawford was standing just outside in the hallway.

Uh oh, I hope this isn't what I think it is…

"This is Crawford-san, he is a very prominent associate of the Minister of Defense. He has shown some interest in that redhead you have." Hanabusa said in his most unctuous voice. His eyes, however, betrayed his thoughts. He would have me killed if I refuse this most august personage anything. 

It is…I hope Aya will forgive me for this…or I'll be so dead after this…

"Well Crawford-san, I'm sure that we can come to an accommodation. If we could find somewhere private to discuss this." I said in the same tone, struggling to keep my unease.

"Aa." Crawford led me to a secluded office.

"So, Crawford-san what do you want and how much appreciation are you willing to show?" I asked playing the role.

"A couple of hours with the redhead. Appreciation? How much is your going rate."

I quoted an outrageous amount, he countered soon the bargaining was in full force. Finally, we reached an agreement. 

"You truly value your treasures don't you, Haiichi-san?" Crawford asked with seeming regret, handing me the "down payment".

Huh? He's going to go through with it…

: Just do it. You'll understand later. Now count the money before the guys watching the security cameras get suspicious. :

I recovered with an indignant mental squawk and counted the money as insolently as I can.

"Nice doing business with you, Crawford-san." I led Crawford back to the corridor as I went back in the room where Aya and the rest of the entertainers were.

I hope Aya remember that this is for the mission…and not kill me. Who am I kidding? Aya's going to kill me for this… Mission or no mission… On the other hand, it might be worth my death to see the look on Aya's face at this turn of events…

I couldn't help but feel a little mirth at the situation. 

I must have a death wish or something… Crawford's calling his bluff, I suppose…

"Hey, Ikku, change of plans. A gentleman wants to see you." I told Aya as I drew even from him. 

Aya's purple eyes widened then narrowed as answer. I can almost see him think 'I'll get you for this, Kudoh' like a thought balloon in the manga. Then without warning, he spun on his heel and went, swaying, to the waiting Crawford. 

I nearly gave the game away by laughing aloud.

He sure is changeable…but then what else can he do without giving us away? 

The mission had priority always. I felt a tap on my shoulder bringing me back to the present.

"Where is A--Ikku going?" Ken asked, bewildered.

"He had business with a gentleman." I replied, grinning smugly, I needed to act in character though it was hard to stifle my chuckles. 

Ken gave me a suspicious glance but dared nothing more. It only added to my amusement.

Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts, Kudoh, tonight may be your last hours on earth… I am so dead…

***

The security on the mansion was airtight and the performers had been watched too closely for them to do some minor burglaries after the first night. I looked at Ken speculatively as I drove us three in my car. Omi was in the back seat, grumbling a little. It was his fourth night as fifth wheel; he hadn't been able to crack the security either. I, at least, got to watch some really interesting female bodies, never mind the kinky context; he ended up sitting in the dark for most of the night. Even Ken managed to get some action, so to speak. 

Ken must have stumbled into something awful…or something very private… 

"Why Kenken, you must have done something truly spectacular that first night. Care to tell us what it is?" I asked as I pulled up into the garage and killed the engine.

"Shut up, Youji." 

He's not going to get out of this one…

"Awwww, too busy making out with Aya to remember anything else?" 

Maybe I should've done what Aya had suggested and gone after the data that first night… 

"Just shut the hell up!"

I just grinned as I got out of the car. On the door leading to the hallway was Aya glaring at Ken.

Oh, boy! Is he going to get it! Aya maybe dense but he isn't stupid…

"Omi, get this scanned then read the data. Ken, come with me a moment…" Aya bit out.

"Anou…Aya-kun…What is this suppose to be?" Omi said as he held up the CD Aya had given him.

"The data we need. Crawford gave it to me." Aya said rather pensively while he dragged the terrified Ken off for a Talk.

I wonder what happened with Crawford to make him like that…

***

The mission went off as planned after that except for the minor detail that Furusawa was assassinated by Schwartz, more like Farfarello from the mess left behind, before we could. Aya never spoke to me of the hours he had spent with Crawford though he was less reluctant to fight the precog afterwards. He didn't switch opponents too much though he did give Crawford a shot at Ken about twice. This was probably within his rights…

On second thought, maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone get me out of this situation. After all, I don't think Crawford took advantage of Aya there… I guess the precog's not so bad after all… What am I thinking? This is Schuldig we're talking about! Crawford may play at being a gentleman but Schuldig? I must be nuts to consider it…

: So shall I rescue you now? : Schuldig purred in my mind. I looked up involuntarily to see a certain irritating German batting his eyelashes at me mockingly. 

: Anything but-- :

: --but that, a pity. : The innuendo fairly dripped off the thought.

: How's Abyssinian lately? : 

The swift change of topic had me going. I wondered why the red haired German could possibly want to hear that for. 

: Quite well, but you're not usually so concerned of Aya's wellbeing. What's up? :

: Crawford. :

: Oh…what's with your hentai leader? : 

Well, he isn't that much of a hentai…but old habits died hard…

: Hentai? He'll probably be hurt if he heard you. I'll have you know that Crawford's the perfect knight in shining armor. : Mock hurt injected into the telepath's thought voice.

: Knight ii--iin shi-shining aa-armor! : I choked on the gulp of whiskey I was in the process of swallowing. 

This is getting to be a disturbing habit. He's not that big a hentai…but…a perfect gentleman he isn't, much less a knight!

: Oh, I know you'd take it that way… : Schuldig replied.

"Hiya babe, may I borrow him for a while?" A sultry voice drifted over my shoulder. I turned to see Schuldig.

I had been so busy choking that I hadn't been able to see that Schuldig had left his position across the room and was standing beside our table. __

"Oh, is that the way of it?" Chiaki was definitely displeased and pouting. I could almost see what she thought.

"No, gorgeous, it's not that at all. It's business." I replied frantically tried to reassure her with the rest of the bar. They seem to be assuming the same thing.

I'll get you for this, Schuldig, if it's the last thing I do…

"Yes, it is." Schuldig said in a brisk manner that brooked no argument and had the gawkers looking back to their drinks. Business deals discussed in a place like these usually meant yakuza matters.

"I have to go, sweetie." I said, looking at her but not kissing her. 

"Ciao, Youji." She said, looking back down on her drink.

I'm glad to see that she wasn't going to make a fuss. 

But then, if she thought I was connected with the underground, I don't think she'd want to see me again… Oh well, I don't really want to see her anyway…

I was decidedly relieved. This was the last night I was going to see her. I decidedly don't want to marry her and no need for her possessiveness.

***

"So, what did you want to see me for?" I asked warily. Schuldig had rescued me handily enough from Chiaki but he nearly destroyed my reputation in doing so. We had found a table at a dark corner to have our conversation.

"I'm hurt." Schuldig replied out loud.

"I can't hurt your feelings if I threw an anvil at them. So give."

"Okay, if that's the way you're going to go about it… Crawford told me to hand you this envelope, that's all." He pouted as he tossed a manila envelope on the table and left.

I just stared at it like a snake for an instant. 

What the heck, he wouldn't have gone all through that trouble to poison me with an envelope when he's got easier ways…

I picked it up and went back to the Koneko.

***

Woohoo! Plane tickets to Hawaii? Why on Earth would Crawford give me plane tickets?

I opened the note the came to it.

What the?

To Kudoh,

Ran couldn't think of a way to tell you guys that he and I are about to get married so I decided to send you this note via Schuldig instead. The dates are on the plane tickets. Drag Ken along and Akechi-san as well. I couldn't quite convince Ran to wear a bridal dress, even for old times sake. Schuldig will be wearing a bridesmaid gown, though. 

Crawford 

I guffawed so hard that I fell on the couch. 

Life just became interesting again, and this time in a good way…

~Owari~

Author's Notes:

* Wai! I brought Akechi Charina back from dead… Yes, her mother's a Japayuki--it's the local slang someone who goes to Japan to work as a performer (dance, song etc.). I had to make her back-story from somewhere and I know it's not a good thing for the image of my countrymen in general but it fits so weeeeeeeeelllll with this particular story *leers at Akechi-san*. Okay, I have been hanging around with Youji and Schuldig for too long. 

Review this Fic... 

[fiction group index]

  
  


_silrayn silverwolf 2000© fanworks and all_   
_though not the works _   
_that are the basis of the fanworks_

  
  
  
  



End file.
